An alpha and an Omega
by section8bypass1
Summary: (TRAINING STORY) The story you are about to read is about how Humphrey had been abandoned by his parents and was accepted into Winstons pack. He then came to meet the wolf he fell in love with but hard times fall upon them made harder by the ensuing war that has been declared because of it. This is my first posted fanfic so please review
1. Chapter 1 Dream or reality

(Hello and this will be my third A&O story, and I intend to finish it if anyone likes it. I will be using a mix of first and third person to get the story across. I'm assuming the story I do now hasn't been done yet, or at least as many times as my last one, It may end up being massive if the story takes off, So I hope you enjoy it and I'm new to posting at fanfiction so if any errors are present feel free to message me.)

* * *

Chapter 1 Dream or reality

I remembered flashes in my mind, The smell of cedar and grass, and the clap of lightening and rain in the distance.I saw a silhouette of a lone wolf sitting in the corner shrouded in darkness, and the walls of the cave I was lying in seemed to bend in towards the wolf.I tried calling out to him but my voice didn't work and the cave kept getting darker and smaller.I felt the rocks and dirt scratch my fur and start to dig in and bite me. I tried calling out again but no sound would wolf got up and started to walk out into the storm and into the inky blackness of the night.

I called again and got no sound once more. The cave began to tremble and the walls quickly began to fall and crush me.I tried to move but the cave floor felt sticky and looked like raised in my throat as I tried calling for the wolf to return but the cave silently continued falling and crushing me.I saw the last bit of night and stars vanish to the cold mouth of the cave as it closed completely and crushed me into oblivion.

* * *

I awoke cold, sweaty and damp with a cold hand wrapped around my heart as I tried to remember where I was.I peered around as my eyes adjusted to the darkness and sighed in relief as I remembered I was in my new den.I began to cry remembering how the wolf had just left me to die.I sniffled and wiped my paw against my snout.I tried to see through my tear stained eyes but eventually succumbed to the lateness of the night and rested my head against my paws and my mind began to wander.

I wondered if the wolf was my father leaving me to die and abandoning me to be found by a predator or another wolf.I teared up again at the thought but pushed it away. sniffling and feeling miserable, I couldn't fall asleep again so I walked out of the den into the coolness of the night.

I looked around and saw the valley untouched and undisturbed by my nightmare.I kept sniffling and wiping my snout as I walked down to the river dividing the Eastern and western packs.I pushed my head into the water and washed away my tears briefly wondering if I shouldn't stay under and drown myself.

I raised my head and gasped for breath and looked at my reflection. I saw myself a grey and shaggy pup with blue red rimmed eyes and saw tears begin to form in them again."Hey, are you ok?" a feminine voice called. I quickly began to wipe away my tears and whirled around to see tan wolf of the same age with amber eyes that multiplied the concerned look on her face.

I was so startled I didn't notice that she repeated the question.I replied, "Yes, I'm ok."She gave me a disbelieving look and came to sit next to me."What's your name?" she asked.I replied with a small voice, "Humphrey."She smiled at me and said, "I'm Kate."She continued to ask, "What are you doing out here all alone?"I replied in a weak voice, "I just needed some water."

She scooted closer to me and with one of her claws wiped away a tear left on my cheek and asked,"Do you want to talk about it?"I shook my head and tears began to form put a paw over my shoulder and whispered, "it'll be alright."I sniffled and told her about my listened in silence and my tears began to flow more freely.

She smiled and said, "It's ok." I'll walk you back to your den."I looked at her gratefully and we walked through the grass towards my den smashed between the rocks.I began to say, "Thank yo..."She pushed a paw up against my mouth and simply smiled and said, "were going to be great friends."

We continued walking and time seemed to slow down when she walked in the fur turned as bright as gold and I felt something tighten in my gut as we approached my den. I walked inside and she followed me and I asked, "who are your parents?"She laughed and replied, "the pack leaders."I let that sink is as I struggled to understand why she would take the time to cheer me up.

I then said with a smile, "Thank you for helping me."She smiled as she left the den. I heard her call, "See you tomorrow!"I smiled and wiped away the last of my tears with my paw and rested my head against the dirt.

I closed my eyes thinking maybe, maybe, as I was lost to the world of dreams.

* * *

(Thanks for reading and I'm working on spell checking and editing my other chapters so enjoy them!)


	2. Chapter 2 A new friend

Chapter 2 A new friend

I cracked my eyes open and through bleary eyes saw I was in my den. I yawned and the night before came rushing back to me.I remembered the wolf I had met, and a queasy feeling entered my stomach.I wondered why whenever I thought about her the feeling worsened until I could no longer keep my balance.

I collapsed and put my paws over my snout whimpering.I turned my head and peaked outside to see the brilliant sun overlooking the valley.I exited my den and began to walk towards the river like I had the night before.I watched the grass sway and saw some pups playing tag and thought about joining them before realizing they were alphas, and didn't like omegas to play with them.

I dejectedly continued treaded towards the river and stared at my reflection.I saw another reflection join mine and with a startled yelp realized it was her.I turned my head to see her beautiful amber eyes staring back into mine. she asked, "Are you feeling better Humphrey?"

I almost couldn't believe that she still remembered my name. I replied and shuffled my paws, "Yes, thank you for making me feel better last night."

She tilted her head and beamed at me and replied, "No problem, it's what friends are for." The queasy feeling in my stomach got maddeningly worse and I sat down next to her with a thump. I asked nervously, "why did you help me last night?"

She just laughed and simply replied, "because I like you." My heart started to throb and I was speechless for a moment. I stuttered, "bbbut wwhy?" She playfully punched me with a paw in the shoulder and said, "Because you needed someone to be there for you."

I looked at her gratefully and I asked, "Do you want to play hide and seek?" She smiled even wider and said, "I'd love to." I smiled and playfully yelled, "your it!" I ran off in the direction of the feeding grounds dodging trees and bushes as I heard her counting getting smaller and smaller.

My breath started to come in ragged gasps as I slowed down and with a groan kept walking. I spotted a tree that had fallen over and was smashed against the cliff face. I scampered up it until gravity started to tug me back down. I fought against it and with difficulty my claws scraping against the bark I reached the part of the tree that was embedded in the cliff wall. I tucked up against both objects and peeked over to see far below me the valley and the river had shrunken until It looked like I was at the top of a mountain.

I saw the birds flying just above me and playfully tried to swat at them. I heard footsteps beneath me and tucked further against the rock face and peered over to see the tan wolf sniffing around the bottom of the tree. I giggled and thought, "she'll never find me up here." I saw her start to walk back the way she had come and called, "I think I win!'

she looked over her shoulder confused and broke out into a grin when she spotted me waving. she ran to the bottom of the tree and waited until I slid down the trunk and toppled off the tree and landed with a wumph at her feet. She laughed and lightly tapped me on the head and said, "Your it." I got up and tried to stay on my feet, but the effort defeated me and I fell face first into the dirt.

I rolled over laughing and she joined me. I got up and shyly said, "That was fun." She smiled and I seemed to melt into the dirt. She asked, "Do you want to meet my parents?" I smiled and replied, "That sounds like a great idea." Then come on." she said in a cute voice.

I eagerly followed her through the maze of trees until we emerged at the feeding grounds. I saw some alphas dragging in a caribou and gratefully sighed. She noticed my exhalation and smiled, My dad says that we have enough food in the valley to sustain two whole packs. I smiled and replied, "That's great news."

We walked up a dirt and rock ramp that lead to the Head alphas den. I stopped in my tracks remembering the first time I had been here so many months ago.

The flashes came frighteningly fast and I heard voices, "We found him abandoned in a cave just outside the territory." "Hmm, Its unlike a wolf to leave one so young all alone. Good job Hutch, you may go now." "Yes sir." The flashes stopped and Kate slowed down and called, "Are you coming? " I shook my head and dispelled the conversation.

I called back to her, "Yes, sorry. I'm right behind you." " I ran until I was right beside her and we entered the den. She called, "Mom, dad are you here?" I spotted to wolves sitting in the back of the cave talking. I caught a snatch of the conversation, "She's not ready." I heard a deeper voice respond, "I won't let my pack starve Winston."

The unknown wolf got up and looked at me threateningly before leaving the den. I looked at Kate for answers but she shrugged and walked up to the other wolf and said, "Hey dad." I sat down next to Kate and examined him. He seemed to be old with specks of grey in his mane but looked strong and fit.

Kate interrupted my thoughts and said, "This is my friend Humphrey." I weakly said, 'Hello sir."He smiled and asked, "How did you meet my daughter Humphrey?" I replied, "She helped me feel better last night after I had a nightmare." He smiled and said, "Good job Kate." She smiled and wagged her tail.

Winston got up and walked to the entrance of the den. Kate followed him and I followed her example. Winston said, "so how are you getting along in the pack Humphrey?"I replied, "A lot better now that I have a friend."He smiled and laughed, "I'm glad to hear that." We continued walking down until we reached the feeding grounds just below his den. He said, You two can help yourselves but I have business to attend to."

Winston began to walk in the direction of the river dividing the eastern and the western packs. I briefly wondered why, but Kate shattered my thoughts by saying, "Let's find something to eat."She walked over to where a small white wolf was silently eating the leg of a caribou.I heard her say, "hey sis, how was your day?"

I stopped and interrupted their conversation by asking, "You have a sister?" she didn't seem annoyed and smiled and said, "Yes, her name is Lilly." I smiled at her and said, "Nice to meet you Lilly." She shyly returned the smile and replied, "Nice to meet you to." Kate introduced me and we chatted for a half an hour and I learned some interesting things from Lilly. Like Kate was going to alpha school in a few months and that Lilly was herself, an Omega like me.

I finally got up the nerve to ask, "When will you be back from alpha school?" She replied, I won't be going till winter and I'll be back in spring. She smiled seeing my troubled face and said, "Don't worry we have plenty of time to play before I go, and then we have our whole lives to play together after I get back."

I smiled In relief that I wouldn't be losing my new best friend forever. Lilly excused herself and walked up towards the head alphas den. I watched her go before returning my attention to Kate. I asked her nervously, "Do you want to go watch the sunset?" She smiled and replied, "Of course." I stood up my stiff muscles groaning as I stretched. Kate then said, we can watch it from the top of the howling rock. I looked reproachfully at her, whenever I had tried to get close the alpha pups would taunt me and turn me around.

She sensed my dilemma and said, "don't worry, nobody will bother you when your with me." I nodded gratefully and we started our walk towards the howling rock. I looked around watching the grass and trees expecting someone to challenge us, but no one appeared. As we approached our destination I saw the sun dip beneath the tree line and I quickened my pace not wanting to miss the followed me eagerly and we climbed up the dirt trail past the tree line, jumping up rocks and other obstructions in our path.

I said between ragged gasps, I think 'huff' were 'huff 'almost 'huff' there. Kate nodded her head looking as tired as I was. We sat down underneath and overhang and had a perfect view of the valley and the sun setting beneath the mountain range. I watched with an unwavering gaze as the fiery red orb of light slowly sank beneath the horizon.

I looked to my left at Kate and my heart stopped. She was sitting directly in the last rays of sun turning her fur into a fiery gold that melted my heart. She noticed my stare and smiled and asked, 'Why are you staring at me?" In a trance I mumbled, "Because your beautiful."

I didn't think I had said that out loud but she blushed beneath her fur telling me that I feeling in my gut intensified and I was tempted to ask Kate if she knew what It scooted a little closer to me and kissed me on the cheek.

I looked at her shocked and started to say something but she pushed a paw over my mouth and said sweetly, let's just watch the sunset. And so we did, the last rays of sun disappeared over the horizon and I looked over at my new friend leaning against my shoulder and thought, Life is good.

* * *

(Thanks for reading and I'm sorry for not using as much emotion as my last chapter but I hope you enjoyed it. As always if you have tips, suggestions or comments don't hesitate to do so. Until next time!)


	3. Chapter 3 Dreams become nightmares

Chapter 3 Dreams become nightmares

I was running through the darkness of night, the trees leaned in towards me and their branches tried to grab me. I yelped and ducked through the foliage running hard. I panted and pressed on knowing that if I stopped the ink like darkness would swallow me without a trace.

I blindly ran on crashing through bushes and accumulating scratches and bruises.I tossed a glance over my shoulder and saw the darkness swallow the trees and rocks behind me.I yelped as the first traces of it touched my back legs. I pumped my legs harder but the darkness was still there.

I couldn't believe this was the end, swallowed by an enemy no one could see. But then Suddenly it was over, the darkness pushed through everything with a resounding BANG. I collapsed onto my stomach darkness slowly disintegrated my body and mind. Everything turned grey and then black and I saw at the end of the tunnel, two wolves.

One tan, the other red, about to kiss. I recognised Kate and tried to yell at her to stop. The two wolves kissed and the darkness collapsed around me sucking me into the darkest reaches of space.

* * *

I awoke in my den once more but I didn't cry. Ever since visiting the pack leaders den two months ago nightmares had plagued me daily.I got up groaning and looked to see the first light of day push through the clouds.I stumbled to the entrance of my den and wearily observed the valley. I then began my trek towards the river to wash away the remaining bits of the nightmare from my mind.I hoped that Kate would be there as well so I could talk to her. She always succeeded in making me feel better.

I walked down the dirt trail and heard talking. I stopped and my ears perked up. I listened intently and heard, "When will the wedding take place?"I recognised it as Kate's father, and puzzled asked myself, "who's wedding?" I turned my ears towards the conversation again and heard, the same wolfs voice that I had heard in the pack leaders den two months ago reply, "Two weeks from now." Slowly my heart began to stop and ache as I realized who they were talking about.

I mumbled to myself dully, "Kate's getting married." I remembered the red alpha wolf from my dream and I began to tear up realizing that I no longer had any chance of being with Kate. I stumbled back the way I had come and began to run. Just like in my dream the trees seemed to quake and stretch, I dully looked around disconnected from the living world.

I kept running and soon the trees began to thin and retreat and I realized I was leaving Jasper park. I kept running and blinked away tears and saw the scenery change a little more each time I closed my eyes.I continued on and then suddenly the ground beneath my paws disappeared. I fell for what seemed like an eternity before hitting the bottom of the ravine.

* * *

I woke up and yelped realizing I wasn't dead.I rolled over to see four pairs of concerned eyes on me.I dully recognised Kate's father Winston and his mate Eve. I groaned and heard a relieved sigh escape Winstons mouth. "I then asked, how did I get here?" Winston replied, "I found you passed out near the river."

As if jolted by an electrical shock I was almost afraid to ask if the conversation I had heard was just another nightmare, or If I had passed out after hearing the wolf I had befriended was being married to another. I recognised the stirring in my gut now as love for Kate and dully smiled and said thank you sir. Winston returned the smile and said, "Your welcome, stay as long as you need to until you can get back on your feet."

I looked him in the eye looking for answers about my dreams and nightmares and recognised regret. I looked down sadly and saw that a small pool of tears had begun to form. I heard Winston and Eve leave the den and I rolled over and faced the wall thought to myself, "How could this have happened?"

I sniffled and began to cry for the first time since I had met Kate. I wiped my snout and then I heard laughter just outside the cave and saw a tan wolf bound inside. I dimly wondered if she knew her parents were having her married. I stood up and stared at her.

She smiled and walked over to me not noticing my tear stained eyes. I was tempted to yell at her and blame her, but instead I simply asked her, "What do you need?" She looked at me startled by my attitude and asked, "Is something wrong Humphrey?" I looked her right in the eyes and saw that she truly had no clue what was happening and what had been arranged.

It was all to much for me, I completely broke down and started to cry. Kate looked stunned and slowly approached me. She sat down next to me and wiped the tears from my eyes like the first time we met. I looked at her and told her everything, about my nightmares and the red wolf and her arranged marriage. I stopped talking and stared at the floor, I expected Kate to yell at me and call me a lier, but she said nothing.

I got up the courage to look at her and saw she was looking at me through tear stained eyes. Then she softly said, "thank you for not lieing to me." I nodded slowly and she looked at me straight in the eye and said, I'm not going through with the marriage. I looked at her surprised and asked, "Why, your dad must have a good reason."

She shook her head and said, "I'm not marrying a wolf I don't love." I looked at her and hesitantly asked, "Then who do you love." She teared up and almost yelled, "Isn't it obvious?" Then in a softer voice continued, "I love you."

I felt like the entire world had been ripped out from under me and I stuttered, "bbut whhy?" She looked at me and softly said, "The first time I met you I knew you were someone special. " The way you always treated me made me feel like I was someone special." I looked at her stunned and said, "But you're the most amazing wolf I've ever met. Your smart, strong and fast. Why wouldn't you feel special."She shrugged and replied, "Because I didn't have you."

She smiled and leaned in for a kiss, I accepted it and I felt more amazing then I ever had. I knew now, the nightmares wouldn't bother me and I asked, "What are we going to do?" She remained silent before replying, "Were going to change the world."

* * *

(Short chapter and I rushed a bit and may end up replacing it, and it was a little dark but it will bring out more emotion I hope. The story is clearly no longer going to be connected to the first movie like I had planned. But the next chapter is coming really soon.)

* * *

Authors note Now I've read a great many books in my time, and I'm always amazed that there nothing like whats expected. Events in a book are arranged in a completely logical sequence, the book has a beginning a development and then a climax and then the end. The books end comes when the logical sequence breaks off, but here and now things force you to make you perform specific actions and make specific decisions keeping in mind you have free will and can do this or that but if you make the right decision then the things that happen to you are no longer random. At a certain point the story turns into a plot like dominoes pushing sequences together to form a picture that only the player can see. It is most interesting that a character or person does not suspect this is happening to him. Now the hard point for me here is keeping the emotional level of the characters in sync not just so people can enjoy it, but so that it retains to the actual characters that we've come to know and love. This can make writing a chapter quite difficult indeed and so the level of restriction will be constantly shifting and changing depending on how the story shapes. My writing style is like actually being in the story and so the events are random and unpredictable until they happen. Therefore I need just a path or topic to launch from. This logically negates the effects of the story collapsing and consequently the story takes a life of its own.


	4. Chapter 4 Out in the open

Chapter 4 Out in the open

I silently watched the darkness retreat from the horizon as purple and red streaks raced across the sky pushing the darkness far away from the valley.I raised my head to the sky and watched the stars flicker and disappear from existence.I heard a voice speak up beside me and ask, "How are we going to fix this mess?"I smiled glad that the golden angel besides me had returned from her few months at alpha school and answered, "However we have to." She smiled back to me and replied, "As long as your by my side nothing else matters." I leaned in for a kiss and she accepted, No matter how many times I kissed Kate I would always savor her broke off and turned her head to look at the valley.

I followed her gaze and since we had confessed our love for each other so many months ago the threat of Kate's arranged marriage loomed over us threatening to demolish our lives.I began to speak and said, "Don't worry, I won't let anything bad happen to you."She smiled at me gratefully and said, "Thank you Humphrey, for making my life worth living."I replied, " And thank you for saving mine."She scooted closer and hugged me. I closed my eyes and savored her scent and fur touching my own. We stayed close to one another until the sun completely illuminated our perch on the howling rock.

I told her, "We should go before any one see's us."She nodded and we jumped off our perch onto the dirt trail and began our trek towards the valley.I knew as long as I lived I would never have to walk this trail alone again.I smiled at her and she returned it.I looked around me and instead of the trees trying to crush and obliterate me from existence they opened up to reveal a gold tunnel that my love and I walked through.

Voices shattered my daydream and Kate and I looked to see two wolves approach us on the trail.I recognised winston and saw the same wolf that I had seen with winston so many months ago and observed him suspiciously. Winston's first four words told me that it was time for Kate's marriage to be revealed to her by her father. Winston told Kate, "We need to talk."

I nervously looked at Kate and she gave me a reassuring sat down on the trail and said, "I'm listening."Winston looked at me and said, "my daughter and I need to talk in private."The other wolf accompanying Winston said, "Yea, scram."Winston said sharply, "Tony, there's no need for that."Kate interrupted and said, "You don't need to tell me anything." Winston gave her a disbelieving look.

Kate continued, " I already know about the marriage." Winston looked at her shocked and asked, "But how." Kate pulled me in close next to her hugging me and replied, "Humphrey told me and I' m not going through with it."A growl escaped the wolf named Tony's throat and he said, "The matters already been settled." Kate replied stubbornly, "I won't do it, I'm all ready in love."

Winston looked even more surprised and asked, "With Humphrey?"Kate replied, "Yes, he's always been there for me and I love him for it." Winston tried to argue, "But Kate he's an omega." Kate shook her head stubbornly and argued, " I don't care, I love him."I looked at her shocked.I never believed she would stand up for me like this. My heart throbbed and I looked at her and almost missed Tony's retort, "It doesn't matter, It's against pack law and she needs to marry my son Garth to unite the packs."

I looked at him and argued, "So what, just unite without a marriage." I directed my next sentence to Winston, "You don't need to sacrifice your daughter to unite the packs." Tony jumped in and replied stubbornly, "It wouldn't be proper, the matter has been settled." And with those final words the wolf that was trying to destroy our lives walked off towards the direction of his own pack.

I looked at Winston and pleaded, "Please, get him to change his mind." Winston shook his head and answered, "Tony's to stubborn."He looked at Kate and slowly shook his head and said, " If I could change the laws so you two could become mates Tony would declare war."Tears began to form in my eyes and Kate calmly said with traces of hidden rage, "One way or another, Humphrey and I are staying together." Winston sadly shook his head and walked off muttering, "That's what you think."

I looked at Kate through tears and said, "Its not going to work is it?"She pulled me close and kissed me before answering, "No matter what what happens, I will stay with you."I looked at her and cried. She silently hugged me rubbing me on the back whispering, "It'll be all right. It'll be all right."

* * *

(Well, that was hopefully a nice chapter and let's waits and see how this works out. Also, I fixed chapter three to explain that Kate was only a few weeks away fro alpha school so that chapters two and three connected more efficiently. Well, I'm exhausted from my eight hour drive so I'll be writing chapter five soon enough. Until next time!)


	5. Chapter 5 Plans and consquences

Chapter 5 Plans and consequences

I watched the sky change slowly the cosmos revolving and the stars twinkling just outside the den. I turned my head and watched the moon approach its highest peak and smiled. I thought to myself, "Tonight can't go wrong."I looked at the tan wolf cuddling next to me and scooted closer and licked her on the giggled and pressed against me her scent mingling with my own and asked her, "Do you think the plan will work?"She replied smiling nervously, "It has to."

The other night Kate learned that she would be meeting the wolf named Garth at the moon light howl and we had devised a way to get the pack on our leaders couldn't force us apart if the pack saw we were perfect for each even our ranks could keep us apart anymore.

Kate spoke through my thoughts and said, "We should go pick up Lilly."I nodded and we got up and left the left my den and walked through the underbrush towards Kate's parents emerged after a few minutes and spotted Lilly waiting on the overhang of the den.

We walked up the dirt and rock path and Kate smiled and called, "Hey sis!"Lilly smiled and replied, "Good to see you two."I smiled and said, "Thank you, we should get going though." Lilly and Kate both nodded and we began our trek towards the howling were getting closer and I felt butterflies in my stomach and suddenly Lilly stopped. I slowed down and stopped uncertainly and followed Lilly's gaze.

I stopped and saw the wolf that haunted my dreams, It was fur was blowing in the wind and he spotted our group and jumped down off his perch and said, "Hey, Kate."Grinning he drew closer and Lilly leaned over on Kate and said, "WOW"Kate drew close to me and asked, "Humphrey, do you want to howl with me?"Even though this was part of the plan her question made my heart throb and the butterflies in my stomach infinitely intensify. I replied, "Of course."

Kate smiled and walked up the dirt trail with me close behind promptly ignoring started to say something but Kate said, "No thanks."We kept walking leaving Garth looking confused until I saw Lilly walk up to him and start a conversation. I saw them walk towards the river and turned my head forwards, Kate and I smiled as we approached the top of the rock.

We stopped and looked at all the other wolves howling and having the time of their lives with their mates in the moonlight. Kate and I looked each other and I caught my breath, she was stunning. The moonlight seemed to make her fur look like it was reflecting every moon beam that touched her. She asked me smiling, "Are you ready?"I smiled in turn and replied, "Of course." We threw our heads back into the sky and our howls mixed like a melody from the gods that was long forgotten.

Every wolf stopped and stared in amazement at the Alpha and the Omega's song that seemed to shake the earth and threatened to destroy any who dare interpose between them. I was astounded at how beautiful her howl was and then I looked up into the sky reaching the final verse of our howl.

Then it all went wrong, the sky darkened blotting out the stars and someone ripped me away from Kate, and with a startled yelp I was thrown off the perch and landed a few feet away with a thud. I looked through blurred eyes and saw Winston land next to me. He grabbed me by the scruff of the neck and I desperately looked for Kate and spotted her with Eve being led away.

Winston dragged me towards his den and I asked, "What are you doing?"He growled and replied, "Punishing the Omega who nearly caused a war." He threw me in his den and I scrambled to my feet. Winston yelled at me, "Humphrey, for breaking pack law and nearly causing a war I banish you from the pack!" I looked at him dumbfounded and stuttered, "BBut, I havve no placce to go… I started to cry and Winston looked at me with a hint of sadness and walked out of the den with a final sentence, "You have till dawn."

* * *

(NOOO, poor Humphrey. I hope you enjoyed this short little chapter and I have a few nifty ideas to keep the story interesting. Till next time!)


	6. Chapter 6 What we'll do for love

Chapter 6 what we'll do for love

I walked along the dirt path towards the border crying. I sniffled and wiped my eyes only to have them instantly wetted again. I continued along the path and thought to myself, "How could the plan have failed?" I continued crying to myself softly until the trail was at the edge of the valley. I looked back having my last look at my home and imagined Kate in her den worried sick about me.

I drew comfort from the fact that we had shared a howl even for the brief minute that it lasted. I took a deep breath and shook the tears off me and slowly took my first step out of the packs funny thing was I had always wanted to explore outside of the territory, I stifled a sob and started walking. The trees here seemed more untamed, they shook in the wind and I looked up into the sky to see a storm front rolling in over the sky crushing anything that apposed it.

I cried to myself not believing my luck and wondered why I didn't just lie down and wait for death to take me in its steely grip. I trudged on and saw that the storm was directly above me now. Suddenly, something changed and the storm seemed to part for a second and I was hit in the side by a tan blur.

I landed on my side with a wumph and looked up to see Kate lying on top of me sobbed and pressed her head into my fur and said, "I won't let you go that easy." I was shocked and hugged her and looked her in the eye and asked, "What about your family, I've been banished and I can't let you share my punishment."

She shook her head and nuzzled me, I accepted and we shared a moment of love. I broke off and asked her, "How did you slip away?" Her look turned distant and she mumbled, "Garth helped me." I looked a her shocked and asked, "But why." She answered, "I don't know but he distracted Eve and afterwards I saw him and Lilly run off." I looked at her puzzled, She smiled and shook away her thoughts.

She wiped away my tears and I did the same to her. She asked, "Where will we go now?" I looked off into the distant and smiled and said, "As long as I'm with you, I don't care where we end up." She smiled and pressed her head into my fur again and said, "Likewise"

After our moment, Kate got off me and we began our trek away from the valley. We walked for hours and the scenery changed from forests to valley's and even some snow.I grinned at Kate and kicked some snow at her with my back legs. She laughed and shook it off and managed to bury me under her own snow pile. I dug my way out and spotted something strange. Kate followed my gaze and we stared shocked at the massive cave obscured by the snow.

I grinned and yelled at her lets check it out! She momentarily stopped but shook off her worry and grinned and yelled, "Right behind you!" We approached the cave and we entered another world of wonder entirely. I looked around letting my eyes adjust and looked in amazement at the stalagmites and strange formations that dotted and stretched around the cave.

Kate went in behind me and stopped equally amazed. She caught her breath and said, "Wow, the caves in Jasper were nice but I've never seen anything this big."I nodded and we walked deeper into the cave exploring the various rooms and crevices. The entrance got smaller but we kept exploring deeper and deeper and the cave got more and more amazing each step we took. Kate at one point gasped and pointed out a crevice so deep that we didn't even hear the stone that I kicked off hit the bottom.

I smiled and asked her, "Having fun yet?" She laughed and nuzzled me under my neck and replied, "Its always fun when there's an Omega around." I grinned and said, "I love you" She kissed me and I said, "I love you to!" I stopped and sniffed the air, "I smell fresh air."

Kate looked around and spotted a point in the wall that curved around revealing a small pocket into the outside world. I asked with a smile, "Ready to go?" She smiled and replied, "Sure." We crawled through the pocket and emerged into a fantastic forest. The birds were singing and I was sure no one would be able to find where we had gone.

I asked Kate, "Do you think this will be a good place to start our new lives? Kate smiled and replied, "Or a family." I blushed and replied, "Not for awhile though." She nodded her consensus and said, "lets find a nice den." We began our walk in search of a place to stay and emerged unto a enormous lake that glittered and reflected the suns rays.

I squinted and noticed a large rock outcropping and pointed and said, "Lets look over there." Kate smiled and complimented, "Good eye." We walked through the grass and approached the rocks and I sighed in relief. The rocks led into a good sized cave and looked protected from the elements.I told Kate, "This looks like a nice place to live." She laughed and said, "We've come so far."

She stifled a sob and I looked at her surprised. I asked, "kate,Whats wrong?"She looked at me and sobbed, "I can't believe they made us go this far to be together."I sighed and pulled her in for a accepted and we cuddled for awhile as I comforted her.I told her, "You can still go back.." I trailed off and she said, "No, I would rather give up everything and be with you then be forced to marry a wolf I don't love."

I looked at her more gratfully then I would have thought possible and kissed her.I won't let anything or anyone hurt you ever again."She sobbed but more out of joy then stayed cuddling until the sky turned black and the stars winked into , dreams took us and I fell asleep with Kate in my arms, protecting her from anyone that would wish her harm.

* * *

(I more so took my time with this one and threw in the cave because I went spelunking today and thought first hand experience would add to the story. Well, tell me what you thought and If I forgot to explain something or lacked detail in some areas don't forget to comment. Until next time guys!)


	7. Chapter 7 A new beggining

Chapter 7 A new beginning

The early dawn approached and broke through my dreams.I raised my head and blinked to rid myself of my exhaustion.I stretched out and the previous day came rushing back.I looked around for Kate and my heart started beating faster when I didn't see her.I ran out of the den calling her name, "KATE!"

I heard a reply, "Humphrey, what is it?"I turned my head to see Kate emerge from the trees. I sighed in noticed and laughed and said, "I'm fine Humphrey."I nodded and said, "I was just worried that someone or something had found you."Kate shook her head and replied, "The cave we went through yesterday made sure no on following us could ever find us here."

I nodded in relief but still felt nervous about losing came over and sat next to me and licked me on the cheek.I nuzzled her and I didn't want the moment to laughed and pawed me away saying, "Careful there, I still need to catch us something to eat."I blushed and asked, "Can I watch just In case I need to learn to hunt if you get sick?"

Kate giggled and replied, "I'll be fine Humphrey, but it couldn't hurt for you to learn a few skills."I smiled and asked, "When can we go?"Kate replied, "We can leave right after I scout around the area for danger or other predators." I nodded and asked, "Could I go look for something to hunt while your scouting around?"

Kate nods and replies, "Sure just don't go to far, or after anything alone."I smiled and replied, "Who's nervous now?" She smiled and said, "Go find us something to hunt."I laughed and walked off in the direction of the lake. I heard her say, "Silly omegas."

I smirked and jumped though the underbrush.I walked under the trees and looked around smiling, Things seemed to be going well for me.I had gotten my dream girl, and even though I had been banished from the pack things couldn't be better. As long as I was with Kate things couldn't be to bad.

I approached the side of the lake and started looking for some tracks or signs that an animal had been nearby.I sniffed the dirt suspiciously and spotted some tracks.I slowly approached them and examined them. They looked like small hooves and I looked around trying to decipher which direction the animal had gone in.

I sniffed around the tracks and started to follow them through the grass.I approached the edge of the tall grass and caught a whiff of an animal.I stopped and squinted looking for my prey and spotted a small deer on the edge of the clearing eating some grass. I grinned and even though Kate told me not to decided that I would go for it.

I stalked around the edge of the clearing drawing closer to my target and the deer seemed to sense 's ears shot up and I stiffened waiting to see if it had spotted deer relaxed a bit and I kept stalking it drawing closer until I was but a meter away. The deer stopped eating the grass and looked in my direction. I thought, "Now or never!"

I jumped for its throat and bit down deer's legs gave out and it toppled over with me still biting its throat.I let go and looked down in amazement and grinned.I always watched Kate hunt and saw exactly how she did it and it was easier then I had expected.I laughed and remembered how my friends always though it was a waste of time to watch the alphas hunt. I started dragging my kill back to the den and as I emerged from the grass Kate was waiting for me.

She looked at my kill surprised and asked, "How did you manage to get it alone?" I grinned and said, "I've been watching you hunt and took my best guess at it and now we have something to eat." Kate smiles and replies, "that wasn't a good idea but I'm still proud of you."I wagged my tail and sat down next to her.

I kissed her and asked, "What piece do you want." She grabbed a leg and said, "I'll take this piece."I nodded and grabbed one of the remaining leg and started eating.I finished my piece and looked at Kate and looked at me strangely and asked, "What?"I kept laughing and said "The blood on your muzzle makes you look like you went on a killing spree."Kate grins and pounced on me and said, "Guess who's next." I grinned and licked the blood of her muzzle.

She giggled and I pushed her off me. I got up and asked, "Do you think we'll ever have a family or start our own pack." Kate thinks for a moment and replies, "Yes, I do. But not for awhile." I nodded and looked out onto our new home. I smiled and thought, This is a great place to start a new life.

* * *

(Well, here it is. I think it was more filler but I hope you guys enjoyed it! See you next chapter!)


	8. Chapter 8 An unexpected visit

Chapter 8 An unexpected visit

Something clawed its way through my dreams and I awoke with a start. I looked around the den and noticed Kate was buried head first in my fur. She was sleeping soundly and I didn't want to disturb her so I put my head down and ignored the sensation of fear that was building in my gut. Then the tension in my stomach broke and I noticed the scent of another wolf approaching quickly.

Now the sense in my gut was unavoidable so I whispered, "Kate." She groaned and asked, "Humphrey, what's wrong?" I froze as the scent clicked in my head. I recognized Kate's fathers scent and more wolves rapidly approaching the den. My eyes widened and I yelled for Kate to run.

Kate startled got up and ran to the entrance of the den looking for the disturbance.I ran over and looked into the darkness to see four wolves emerge from the thicket. I yelled for Kate to run but she was frozen in shock. I shook her and she snapped out of her surprise. I grabbed her paw and said, "Kate, you have to run. I'll hold them off for as long as possible."

Kate teared up and shook her head, "No''I didn't have time to argue so I pushed her in the direction of the lake and said, "Even if I die, I'm going to give you a chance to find someone else to love." "It has to be better than an arranged marriage" I finished.

She tried to come back but I growled at her and shouted, "GO" She ran off towards the lake crying. I ran towards the four wolves and recognized Winston and Eve, along with Cando and Hutch. Eve growled at me and I whimpered. Winston calmly approached me and asked, "Where is Kate?" I whimpered and answered, "Gone, I gave her another chance to find someone else if you kill me."

Winston nods accepting this and said, "Cando, Hutch, Go after her."I yelled, "No!" But Winston pounced on me pinning me to the dirt.I looked him in the eyes through tears. "Why would you do all this and how did you find us?"

Winston sighs and say', "I can't afford to have the pack go to war over something as silly as this, and the cave you went through set us back but I know my own daughters scent when I smell it." Winston starts to tear up and said, "I'm sorry Humphrey."But I have no choice and as long as Kate loves you the pack going to war is unavoidable."

I started to choke up. Winston takes a deep breath and bite down on my throat.I coughed and retched and felt warm blood erupt from beneath my got off me and through a dark tunnel I saw him start to walk away.I saw the tunnel shrink until I saw nothing but darkness.

* * *

(Really short chapter but I had to end here in order to change gears. The next one will already be out by the time you read this so until next time.)


	9. Chapter 9 Alliances and comrades

Chapter 9 Alliances and Comrades

I groggily opened my eyes and tried to sit up, but I found I couldn't move.I started to panic but then I heard a voice say, "rest easy friend. You've lost a lot of blood."I tried to turn my head but found the effort defeated me.I stared up at the ceiling and dimly realized I was in a cave.I lapsed back into unconsciousness and I heard the unknown wolf say, "That's it, get some rest friend."

I awoke a second time to see the cave was now illuminated by the sun.I turned my head and winced as the pain in my neck intensified.I tried to stand but managed only to sit.I tentatively looked around observing my surroundings.I slowly stretched my legs to check for damage but noticed only the wound in my neck was hurting. I trudged outside and spotted a small stream.

I slowly approached it and examined the wound.I saw a big gash in my neck that was partially healed but still looked rather painful.I heard a voice call, "I think it's a bit early to be up and around with a wound like that Comrade."I slowly turned around and saw a black wolf with some grey strips along his side approach me.I looked at him and asked, "Who are you?"

He laughed and replied, "The names Artyom." I asked, "Artyom, that's an interesting name."He nodded and said, "I wear it with pride." He then asked me, "What's your name comrade?" I replied, "Humphrey."He nodded and said, "The wound in your neck should heal completely in a week or so." I gingerly touched it and he said, "I found you bleeding out by the lake."I said, "Thank you for saving my life." He grinned and said, "It was my pleasure comrade Humphrey."I grinned and asked him, "You're not from around here are you." He shook his head and said, "Neither are you."

He then asked, "Come, will you join me and we can share our stories?" I nodded and we walked back into his sat down and asked, "So how did you manage to almost get yourself killed?"I sighed and told him about Kate and her arranged marriage and how I tried to stop them from taking her back to be forcefully stayed silent and said, "That's one hell of a story." I nodded and said, "I just wish it could have had a better ending."

Artyom looked at me surprised and said, "You're giving up?" I shook my head, "Not yet but there's really not much I can do."I continued, "I don't know where Kate is or if she's all ready been married or not."I then asked him, "How long ago did you find me?"He looked at me pained and replied, "Two weeks ago." I looked at him stunned, "Kate would all ready have been married."

I started to cry and Artyom said, "I'm sorry comrade Humphrey." "I wish I could have done more." he finished.I shook away my tears and said, "Thank you for saving my life, you did more than I could have asked."I asked Artyom, "So how did you end up here?" Artyom sighs and said, "I was brought here when I was very young, I don't remember my parents at all and have been surviving out here for the last few years."

I nodded and said, "I'm sorry."Artyom shook his head and replied, "No, it's no more your fault then it is anyone else's."I asked Artyom, "Where exactly am I?"Artyom replied, "A few miles from the lake where I found you." I sighed in relief glad that Jasper wasn't too far away. I asked, "can I stay the night, I need to get some rest and head out tomorrow." Artyom nods and say's, "I'm going to go get something for you to eat on your trip."

I nodded thankfully and just as I was about to pass out I heard Artyom say, "Get some sleep while you can, "You'll need it."I awoke the next morning to find Artyom waiting for me outside the den with a rabbit in his walked over and placed it at my feet and said, "You'll need something to get your strength up."I looked at him gratefully and said, "I'll never forget the kindness you've shown me." Artyom nods and said, "Good luck comrade."

I watched him walk off into the woods and I called, "Thank you!"I saw him vanish into the trees and turned my attention to the rabbit and vigorously tore it to shreds.I licked my lips and looked at the sun and deciphered that I had around ten hours until dark.I started walking in the direction of the lake and hoped that Kate had indeed escaped. After a half an hour I spotted the place where I had last seen Kate.

I ran over and sniffed the ground. I followed the tracks towards the lake and suddenly I spotted other tracks off to the side.I examined them and saw they looked like wolf tracks. I imagined the scene and deciphered that Cando or Hutch had tackled her half way to the lake. I saw the places where they had struggled and the others had joined up to drag her back to Jasper.

Rage lit up inside me and imagined what I would do to anyone that had harmed her.I realized now that I had to return to Jasper and risk death to save Kate from the one's that had left me for dead. My heart hardened and I trudged slowly back towards Jasper.

* * *

(The apocalypse reference was for you fun loving, I hope this new development has made the story more interesting so I hope to see you all next chapter!)


	10. Chapter 10 Alphas and Omegas

Chapter 10 Alphas and Omegas

It was early morning and I trudged slowly through the dawn. I hadn't stopped to rest, eat or drink for two days, But I knew I couldn't stop. Kate was in danger and until she was safe I wouldn't pause.

I wearily looked around and saw the birds flying through the seemed cruel that the world seemed so normal despite the fact that my life was falling apart. I kept moving and spotted the distant mountains of Jasper Park and sighed in relief. In a few hours I would be home, but that only made my heart ache more.

I head the distant trick of a stream and decided that if I died along the way it wouldn't help anyone.I stopped and limped over to the stream slowly making sure that it was safe.I looked at my reflection and was startled to see I was a wreck. My fur was muddy and sticking up in spots, and my eyes looked red and sore. The wound in my neck was more healed and the fur had started to cover most of it, and for that I was glad.

I dipped my head into the water and greedily started drinking.I pulled my head out and gasped for air.I slumped down and wondered how I was going to save Kate. Even if I got to Jasper alive, she would be put under Guard in case she tried to escape. I sighed and asked myself, "Is it even possible to save her?"

I shook away my negative thoughts and pulled myself up and started walking again.I thought, "It doesn't matter, I still have to try."The mountains of Jasper got closer every hour and I still hadn't thought of a plan to save her with. I racked my brain and told myself, "You're an Omega; you're supposed to give good advice and be smart."

I sighed and said, "Some omega I turned out to be, Instead of keeping the peace I'm going to start a war."Then I heard something strange, the sound of ears perked up and I thought, "Who would be all the way out here?" I slowly approached the noise and stalked through the grass as silently as I could manage.

I peered through the bushes and with a jolt realized it was Lilly.I was about to emerge from the bushes when I heard a voice say, "You could make a good hunter Lilly"I stopped frozen searching for who had I spotted him and a shiver went down my spine, it was Garth.

I thought about trying to take him down and demand him to tell me where Kate I remembered the night Kate and I had howled and I saw Garth and Lilly run off together. I asked myself, "Is it possible that Garth and Lilly did the same thing Kate and I had done?"

I briefly considered killing Garth to make sure there was no marriage then I realized I could ask him to help save Kate instead. Surly Lilly could convince him to help save her sister.I took a deep breath and emerged from the bushes. I shyly smiled and called, "Hey guys." Garth and Lilly froze and spun around to face me. Garth growled and said, "Were not going back to the pack, I'm in love with Lilly and I'm not marrying a wolf I don't even know."

I nodded and waved my paw and replied, "I know, and Kate and I escaped the same way you two did." Garth looks at me confused, "Then where's Kate." I looked down at the ground in shame. Garth looked at me in shock and asked, "She got caught?" I nodded and told them what had happened.

Garth examined my wound and said, "It looks like it was properly bandaged and taken care of at least."I nodded again and told them about my encounter with the strange wolf named sighed in relief and said, "It's a good thing he found you then." " I nodded and went to ask my main concern, "Can you help me save Kate?"

Garth shook his head no and answered, "I can't risk any harm coming to Lilly, especially since she's pr."Lilly put a paw over Garth's mouth and cut in, "I'll be fine, I can wait here while you two make a plan."Garth shakes his head, "I can't leave you out here alone." Lilly pleads, "Please Garth, she's my sister and even though she isn't going to be married, she must be miserable thinking Humphrey's dead."

Garth sighed in defeat and said, "Ok, let's give it a shot.""They won't be expecting us so we may be able to pull it off." he finishes.I smiled in relief and asked, "When can we go?"Garth replied, "Around nightfall so we can scout around and come up with a plan." I nodded and said, "Let's do it."

* * *

(Here it is and I hope you Lilly and Garth fans enjoyed this little twist. Next chapter coming soon.)


	11. Chapter 11 Saving Kate

Chapter 11 Saving Kate

I stalked through the grass silently, my nervousness making me cautious. "The stakes were too high to fail now." I thought to myself.I twitched my ear signaling Garth to move forward and I saw a blur of motion disappear into the grass.I crawled over to the ledge of rock overlooking the valley and squinted looking for Kate. I spotted Winston's den and remembered how he'd tried to kill me and growled.

I thought, "Maybe she's in there." I signaled for Garth to move over to me and a few seconds later he was by my side.I whispered, "Do you see her?" Garth shook his head, "No sign of her yet."I nodded and said, "Let's see if we can get closer." Garth's eye's widened and he hissed at me, "Look, there she is."

My heart leapt in joy as I turned to see Kate emerge from Winston's den.I whispered to Garth, "Maybe we can get to her when it gets dark."Garth nodded and looked at the sky, "Looks like around half an hour until then."I nodded and turned my attention back to Kate. She looked truly miserable and I couldn't believe Winston would keep her prisoner like this.

I said to Garth, "let's get a little closer so we can get to her more quickly when It gets dark."Garth nodded and said, "Good plan, it'll take a while to get to her without being spotted so we should take the time at hand and get moving."I said, "Ok" Garth stalked through the grass down into the valley and I followed a few meters behind him.

It turned out that Winston had the alphas on full alert so it took more than half an hour to get close enough to Winston's den to make our and I waited patiently and before much longer the sun disappeared behind the mountains.I asked Garth, "Should we make our move?"Garth nodded and said, "Let's get started." I replied, "Ok, I'm going to try to get closer."

I examined the den and noted that it was unguarded; the alphas were protecting the territory, not Kate. With a chill I realized that the packs were most likely all ready at war. I moved closer praying that Winston and Eve had decided not to go to bed early. The moon began to rise as I crept through the shadows, I crawled through the grass getting closer and closer to the den.

I looked back at Garth and he flicked his tail telling me everything was still clear.I sped up my pace and emerged into the feeding grounds.I took a quick look around and saw no one was around. I silently crept through the deserted area and approached the dirt and rock ramp that led to the den. I abandoned stealth and rushed up the ramp; I peered around the corner and saw that Winston and Eve weren't inside.

Panic seized me as I looked around for Kate but then I saw her. She was sleeping in the corner and the moonlight reflected off her fur making her look like an angel. I caught my breath and slowly approached her and shook her shoulder. Her eyes shot open and she pounced on me. She grabbed my throat and said, "WHO ARE YOU!"

I managed to choke out, "It's me, Humphrey." Kate looked at me shocked and fell off me yelled at me, "YOU CAN'T BE HIM."She choked out, "MY FATHER KILLED HIM." She broke down crying and I sat down next to her and moved my fur to reveal the wound.

I told her, "A wolf saved me before I bled out." She looked at me and hugged me tightly, "I thought you were dead, how did you manage to get here?" I answered, "Garth helped me."She pulled away confused and asked, "Garth helped you, why?" I looked her in the eye and smiled and answered, "Remember when we howled and Garth and Lilly ran off?" I finished, "They did the same thing we did."

Kate sighs in relief, "Good, the marriage can't happen if both of us love another."I nodded and said, "Yes, so is the pack at war yet?"Kate shook her head "No, but Tony's threatening to attack any day unless Garth and I marry."I sighed, "It's too bad things had to go down like this."Kate buries her head in my fur and say's, "As long as I'm with you, I'm happy." I licked her on the cheek and replied, "As am I."

I told her, "Garths waiting, we should get out of here as quickly as possible."Kate nods and say's, "lead the way."I approached the entrance and peaked around the corner.I saw the feeding grounds were still empty so I motioned for Kate to follow rushed down the ramp and ran towards Garths hiding spot in the bushes.

I saw him and ran over and asked, "Everything still ok?"Garth nods and replies, "Everything's still normal, we haven't been noticed yet."I sighed in relief and asked, "How can we get out with three of us now?"Garth shakes his head and answers, "I would like to go back the same way we came in, but the risk of discovery is greatly increased if we take the same route back."I nodded in agreement and said, "So what are our options?" Garth answers, "We can go around the other side of the valley but there's a lot of open ground to cover.

Kate spoke up, "In the dark we can make it."I nod and say, "It seems that's our best option."Garth nods in agreement and say's, "That seems to be true." The three of us stalked through the grass approaching the side of the valley desperately praying not to be spotted. I peeked through the grass and saw some sentries positioned to watch over the valley.I whispered, "We can get past them if were careful. Kate and Garth nod and followed me through the grass.

I approached an open area of grass and said, "Careful here, let's go from one piece of cover to the next."I continued, "Remember, the eye is drawn to movement so freeze if one of the sentry wolves looks in your direction." Garth raises an eyebrow and asks, "How do you know this?"I scratched the back of my head and answered, "I'm not sure, it just seems right." Garth shrugs and says, "The instructions seem reasonable, I'll go first."

I nodded and motioned for him to start. Garth runs for the nearest boulder and slides to hide from sight.I motioned for Kate to join him and she repeated the it was my turn and I ran for the cover but some sixth sense told me to freeze.I froze in place not moving a muscle and turned my head slowly to see a sentry look over to my wolf didn't seem to see anything and I sighed in relief as he went to observe another position.

I hurriedly joined Kate and Garth and sighed in kissed me and said, "Good job Humphrey, I thought he had us."Garth nods and say's, "How did you know to stop?"I shook my head and replied, "Instinct I guess." Garth asks, "Should we get moving?" Kate answers, "Yes, that's a good idea." We repeated the process without incident for hours until we were out of sight of the sentries.

Garth sighs in relief and said, "I'm glad we didn't have to fight our way out."I nodded and said, "That would have, well, sucked."I finished. Kate came over and hugged me, "Thank you for coming back for me."I smiled and answered, "I would have even if I had to drag myself bleeding all the way back to Jasper.

She smiled and asked Garth, "Where's Lilly?" Garth answers, "We have a den way up the mountain that Humphrey and I left her in."Kate replies, "Well, let's get moving then. We have a long way to go before this is over." I nodded and knew she wasn't talking just about the hike back to the den.

* * *

(I think this was an exciting little chapter and I have a big surprise for you guys next time!)


	12. Chapter 12 No going back

Chapter 12 No going back

We approached the den Garth had told Kate and I about and entered.I let my eye's adjust and saw that Lilly was indeed walked over and kissed her and said, "Were back."Lilly smiled and said, "Thank god you're ok."Garth smiles and says, "We had some close calls but no one saw us." Lilly breathes a sigh of relief, "Good, we can't have them finding us here." I asked, "Why not just move on away from here so they can't find us?"

Lilly and Garth shared a look and Lilly answered proudly, "We can't because I'm two weeks pregnant."I stared in shock at them and stuttered, "Pregnant, how?"Garth rolled his eyes and answered, "Come on Humphrey, as an Omega who is supposed to give dating advice you should know." Kate laughed and said, "That's great news!"I was still in shock but managed to nod.

I thought to myself, "Well, the marriage isn't happening now for sure."I smiled and said, "Congratulations you two."Garth and Lilly both replied smiling, "Thank you Humphrey." I shook my head and asked, "But why did you decide to start a family so early?"

Lilly replied, "I love Garth and we thought that if we had a family it wouldn't matter how much my father needs Kate to marry him."I nodded and replied, "That makes sense." Garth grins and said, "Besides, I've always wanted to be a father."I smiled and replied, "Me to but Kate and I decided to wait a few years."Garth nodded and said, "Good a plan as any." I asked Kate, "So what do we do then?"

Kate answers, "We need to try to convince Tony that war is a bad idea and the packs can unite without a marriage." Garth nods in agreement, "Yes, my dad's a jerk sometimes but I don't want him to die for no reason."I looked around and sighed, "Yea, I don't want any innocent wolves getting hurt."I thought, "Winston on the other hand…"

Kate broke through my thoughts saying, "There must be a way to convince him." Garth shook his head, "I wish there was but my dad's the most stubborn wolf that I've ever met." Lilly asks Garth, "What if he knew I was pregnant,Would he back off then?" I jumped in, "Yea, the packs can unite under you two and your pups instead of Kate marrying Garth!"

Suddenly there was hope in everyone's whispered, "If this works we can all go back to Jasper."I nodded and said, "I don't think I'll ever forgive Winston but I will try to help the pack." Kate sighs and replies, "I can understand that but give it some time. He was only doing what he felt was right."

I nodded but knew I still could never forgive him for the pain he had caused Kate and I. I told Garth, "You and Lilly can go to the pack during the moonlight howl and announce it to the pack." I continued "They won't hurt Lilly because first of all she's pregnant, and second because Winston would never hurt his own daughter; well at least not physically." I finished.

Garth sighed and said, "Is it really worth risking it all like this."Kate nodded and said, "Yes, but Humphrey and I will make sure that you and your pups will be safe if everything goes downhill." I nodded and said, "I promise I'll do my best." Lilly said, "Thank you, when can we put our plan into action?"

Kate said, "As soon as possible because before too long you're not going to be able to move." Garth smiled and said, "That's true." I smiled as well and thought, "Maybe there is still hope. There's no going back. But there is still hope."

* * *

(Short chapter, and I'm sorry for that but I was running out of ideas for the story. so if you have any don't hesitate to PM me or leave them in a review.)

SPECIAL THANKS To TheAlpha99 and Bmiller for helping me keep the story afloat and to TheChriz1995 for giving me some really good editing advice. I would like to thank you all for keeping your sanity through my story and I hope you all enjoy the next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13 Ghosts and Shadows

Chapter 13 Ghosts and shadows

The cool night air swirled around the valley and I breathed in deeply, praying that our new plan of action would become a success. I asked Kate, "Are you sure that this is a good idea?" Kate sighed and replied, "We at least have to try." I thought to myself, "We just escaped from Jasper and now we're going to hand ourselves over and pray that Garths father isn't as stubborn as he seemed before?"

I shook away my negative thoughts and said, "It will work, it has to."Lilly and Garth emerged from the den and Garth asked, "Are you two ready to go back to the valley?"I nodded sullenly and said, "Yea, let's hope that this works this time around." Garth nodded and said, "I can get through to my dad." I smiled and said, "Yea, I bet he only wants what's best for everyone, Why wouldn't he."I finished.

Garth smiled and said, "That's the spirit, we can be through this in a few days and we won't have to hide anymore."I perked up at the thought of returning to my old den. Kate smiled and said, "Let's get moving, the moonlight howl starts in a few hours."I observed the moon and said, "Ok, were right behind you." Kate nodded and disappeared into the bushes with Garth Lilly and me in tow.

I looked around at the trees and underbrush making sure that no one would ambush us until we wanted to be seen. I heard something rustle in the bushes and my ears perked up.I turned my head towards the disturbance and stared into the darkness.I shook away my uneasiness and ran to catch up with the gave me a look and asked, "Something wrong Humphrey?" I shook my head and said, "Just a feeling."

Garth looked at me and asked, "Like the feeling you had when the sentry almost spotted you?"I nodded and said, "It feels like that but it's gone now."Garth looked around the trees and said, "We may have been spotted." Panic seized me and I said, "No, why would anyone be out here?" Garth answered, "Because Winston wants us found and he would have sent search parties to look for us." I looked at the ground and said, "It was just a feeling, it couldn't have been anything to big."

Garth nodded and said, "Your right, but it doesn't hurt to be on our guard."I replied, "Fair enough."Kate whispered, "We better get moving away from here in case we were spotted."I said, "Ok, let's keep to the plan until we have reason not to." Lilly put in, "I'm not sure I can run very well."

Kate said, "We know, and were not going to push you to run so don't worry."Lilly nods gratefully and we trudged onward getting closer to Jasper every few minutes. I kept finding myself observing the bushes and underbrush to make sure that no one would catch us by surprise. I wanted to believe that the feeling I had earlier was just random but in my heart I knew someone had seen us.

I whipped around at every crackle or snap of leaves and twigs on the forest put a paw on my shoulder and said, "Were going to be fine."I nodded and replied in a tired voice, "I hope so but…."Kate put a paw over my mouth and nuzzled me on my neck and said, "Everything's going to be fine." I quietly nodded and said, "Your right, I'm jumping at shadows."

Kate smiled and said, "Were almost to the howling rock and then it won't matter if anyone see's us."I sighed in relief as I saw she was correct and I heard the distant songs of the wolves who where oblivious to the danger our group was in.I lagged behind a bit and saw my group start to disappear into the night. I heard a twig snap and chills went through my spine.

I slowly turned my head and saw a group of three wolves enter my presence.I slowly observed them and then I sighed in relief. I called, "What are you three doing out here."The lead wolf called back, "We were just going to wash up for the moonlight howl."I emerged from the shadows and grinned at my omega brothers and then I said, "Long time no see, How have you been Salty?" Salty's jaw dropped and he asked, "Humphrey, is that you?"

I replied, "Nice to see you Salty, and I missed Shaky and you to three omegas grinned and yelled, "WOLF PILE!"I yelled, "Whoa, hold on ther.." I got no further and they jumped on me laughing madly. I crawled out from under them and said, "Ack, sorry guys but I have work to do."

I looked around for Kate and the rest of my group but didn't see them.I raised an eyebrow and asked, "Did they go on ahead without me?" Salty asked, "Did who go on ahead?" I replied, "Lilly, Garth and Kate." Salty raised an eyebrow and said, "They've been missing for weeks. Where were you during that time?" I smiled and said, "I was with Kate and Garth and Lilly were together."

Salty's jaw dropped again and he asked, "You mean you finally got your dream girl?" I said, "Yup, and I have to catch up with them."Shaky asked, "Can we come with you?" I grinned and said, "Of course." I was glad to have my friends with me even though we had only hung out in the months that Kate was at alpha school. I told them, "Come on, we have to catch up."

I jumped through the bushes to find that my mate's tracks along with Lilly and Garths abruptly ended.I frowned and asked, "Where did they go?"My friends emerged from the bushes behind me and said jokingly, "Maybe humans got them."I shook my head, "No way, were way too far into our territory." Then I thought, "What if they were recaptured?"

Quickly I sniffed around and found a familiar scent, and not someone I liked. I fell to the ground and said, "Another group of wolves was here and…."I finished, "They were ambushed."I mentally kicked myself for not trusting my instincts and thought, "What will happen to them if there are no witnesses?" "Would they remove Lilly from the equation and claim to have found just Kate and Garth?" I asked myself.

I liked Lilly as a kind of sister and I wouldn't let anyone harm her just as I would do for Kate.I observed the tracks and saw that they told a looked like the wolves had been hiding in the bushes and while Kate, Garth and Lilly were waiting for me to catch up, and they had been violently attacked. I didn't see any blood but I saw trails of overturned rocks and dirt telling me they had been dragged away unconscious.

"Or dead." I thought. I yelled, "NO, I will not give up!"I broke down and said, "We've come too far."Salty put a comforting paw over my shoulder and said, "We'll find them Humphrey." I cried and asked, "How? I recognize that wolf named Tony's scent but the trail is gone now."

"They made sure no one could follow." I finished weakly Salty looked at me sadly and said, "We will find them, but it'll take time."

* * *

QUESTION FOR ALL READERS Should I continue the story for twice as long or so or should I wrap the story up in the next few chapters? (I have a poll open so you can vote there or leave your preference in a review.

* * *

(Terribly sorry for making this similar to another chapter but I had no choice in order to take the story in the correct direction and that required for another capture. But The end game approaches and it seems that the omegas will have to stop the war and save their friends at the same time. How will they manage now that they have Humphrey as their leader? Don't forget to leave a review or ideas for the next chapter! Until next time!)


	14. Chapter 14 A&O the beginning and the end

Chapter 14 Alpha and Omega The beginning and the end

I trudged through the night and saw the sun was beginning to over my shoulder I saw my friends weren't doing very well.I called back, "just a little further." Salty panted and said, "Come on Humphrey, we've been walking all night." I sighed and said, "I know but I failed Kate and let her get captured again.

So I have to try to catch up with them before it's too late." Shaky and Mooch groaned and said, "This sucks, but were still with you buddy."

I grimly smiled and said, "Thanks guys." They nodded wearily and we trudged onward. I could think of only one place that Tony would take my mate and friends.

I called, "were almost to the dividing river!" Salty said, "Good, I'm thirsty."I replied, "Me to but we can't stop for more than a minute."Salty replied, "Fine with me as long as I get some time to rest my paws."I nodded and for a brief moment almost fell asleep standing up. I shook away my exhaustion and groaned when I saw the suns glare pierce the horizon.

I picked up the pace and my friends followed wearily behind asked, "How are we going to get them away from Tony?"I replied, "I don't know but I'll come up with something." I thought, "I have to." The river came into view and Salty sighed in relief."We made it." He said.

I dipped my head beneath the surface of the water and washed of the dirt and grime that had attached itself to my fur.I called to my three exhausted friends, "You can stay here and I can go on alone."Salty jumped up and said, "No way, were coming with you."Shaky and mooch nodded in agreement.I allowed myself a brief smile and said, "Thanks guys."

Salty started walking towards the eastern territory and said, "Well, are you coming?" I laughed and said, "Of course, let's get started."

We entered eastern territory and I noticed everything was more barren and empty. I told Salty, "I see why Tony wants the packs said, "I'll say, this place looks like a wasteland." I replied, "Yea, it looks like everything is slowly dying."

Mooch said, "I don't think I could survive here without starving." Shaky teased, "Sure you could, just skip one of your hourly meals."Mooch gave shaky an evil glare and said, "I don't eat that much."Salty laughed and said, "I really think we've gone a bit too long without some rest." I nodded and said, "Yea, but at least now were going to make it and make sure Tony doesn't do anything drastic."

Shaky said, "I think we're getting close to the pack."I sniffed the air and smelled other asked, "Do you have a plan Humphrey?" I thought for a moment and said, "Yes, yes I do." We approached the pack and someone shouted, "Stop, what are you four doing?"

My friends and I froze and I spotted who had walked over to the eastern wolf and I said, "We were going to offer some, um."I motioned for something and Salty picked up what I was doing and jumped in, "BERRIES! WE WERE GOING TO COME OFFER BERRIES!" I smacked my forehead and the eastern wolf looked at us strangely and said, "I'd better take you to our pack leader and have him decide what we do with you lot.

Salty winked at me and whispered, "Worked like a charm."I rolled my eyes and followed the eastern wolf through the territory.I said, "Things don't like they're going well here."The eastern nodded and said, "Yes, there's a massive food shortage and we'll be uniting with the westerns to fix that.I looked at him and nervously asked, "Unite, how?" He replied, "Something about a marriage. But that's not important; we'll have food so that's good." I started to feel sick that Tony would go on with the marriage despite Garth and Lilly having pups.

The eastern walked into a den in the cliff wall and we followed.I looked around and let my eyes adjust and saw that there were two wolves inside the cave eastern wolf said, "Tony, we have some visitors."Tony stopped arguing with the other wolf and came over and asked, "What are you four doing in my territory?"I replied calmly, "Making sure you don't do something you'll regret."

The other wolf in the cave turned around in surprise at the sound of my voice and said, "Humphrey, is that you?"I smiled and said, "Garth, thank god you're ok."Garth came over and sat next to me and said, "Good thing you got away"I whispered, "where are the others?"Garth whispered back, "Safe, for now at least."

I nodded and turned my attention back to Tony and said, "So you're still going to have your son marry Kate."Tony nodded and said, "That's right, Winston's on his way to oversee the marriage."He then looked closer at me and with shock said, "You're the wolf that ran off with Kate!"I nodded and said, "The marriage isn't happening Tony."Tony snorted and said, "Of course it is." I shook my head and asked Garth, "Have you told him?"

Garth shook his head and said, "Not yet but go ahead and tell him now." Tony looked at us and yelled, "What are you talking about?" I shot back, "Your son all ready has a mate and her names not Kate!" Garth whispered, "The Omega you caught with Kate and I is my mate, and she's pregnant."

Tony stared on shock at his son, "How could you do this, now the pack is doomed to starve!"Tony raised his paw to hit Garth but I shoved Garth out of the way and blinding pain shot through my chest.I gasped and before I hit the ground said, "Make sure Kate is ok." Garth ran over and pushed me onto my stomach and examined the wound.

Garth yelled, "We need help!"Out of the corner of my eyes I saw two wolves enter the den.I saw Kate run over and press her face against my chest crying.I saw Lilly join Garth in putting pressure on the wound. I was dying I realized. I croaked, "Kate, I've always loved you."She sobbed into my fur and screamed, "I almost lost you once and I'm not going to lose you again."

I saw Tony come over looking ashamed and I heard him say, "I'm sorry; I should have realized that there were other ways to do this."I nodded and the tunnel in my vision got darker and I said, "It took this much to prove that?"I slowly began to drift away and I kept being pulled back into reality by Kate shaking me.I mumbled, "Just let me get some sleep."

I saw Kate crying but heard no sound I slowly realized that I couldn't move and that I was almost completely dead.I slowly drifted away and saw nothing but darkness.I drifted through my dream and saw myself with a bloody gash in my side with Kate sobbing on top of me and Lilly and Garth crying of to the side.I sniffled realizing I was dead and this would be the last I saw of Kate.

Then there was a blinding flash and I saw the silhouette another wolf. I squinted and with shock I said, "Artyom, is that you?" Artyom laughed and said, "You still have work to do comrade, you can't die yet!" I was frozen in shock and Artyom said, "Your mate can't live without you Humphrey. You're connected to her unlike anything else, as long as she lives, so will you."

With that Artyom vanished and I was thrown back into my body and I awoke with a gasp.I opened my eyes and saw Kate was still sobbing into my chest.I groaned and tried to sit up causing Kate to yell in screamed, "HUMPHREY!" She tackled me and I hugged her fiercely not wanting to let go.

I said, I think I'm ok now Kate. She sobbed and said, "I thought I lost you."I shook my head and said, "I think you saved my life." She wiped away her tears and asked through sobs, "How?" My look turned distant and I said, "I met the same wolf named Artyom who saved me the first time I almost died and he said that we were connected and as long as one of us lives, the other cannot die."

I whispered, "Thank you Artyom." Kate buried her head in my chest and said, "I'm never leaving your side again."I smiled and with a small jolt of surprise saw that the wound inflicted on me had vanished.I heard a voice in my head say, "I am with you." I smiled and kissed Kate and said, "Things will get better and you know what, we did change the world."

* * *

(YES, FINALLY A CHAPTER I'M PROUD OF! I think this one turned out well and it seems that the unbreakable bond between The Alpha and Omega has been revealed and Tony now see's that tradition isn't as important as family. Please review and I believe the story will be wrapped up in one or two more chapters, but no worries. I will be making either a sequel or another story and would be glad to hear your ideas or requests.)


	15. Chapter 15 Arrangements and Loose ends

Chapter 15 Arrangements and loose ends

I hugged Kate silently calming here.I whispered, "I'm fine now." Garth asked, "Artyom saved you twice?"I nodded and said, "I don't know how but he did, and he said that Kate saved me to."Lilly looked over to Tony and asked, "Is this enough to show you that the arranged marriage isn't a good idea."Tony said, "Yes, I don't know how the packs will ever unite now."

I looked at Tony and said, "I already suggested you could just ask Winston to unite under Garth and Lilly."Tony nodded sullenly and said, "He'll never agree now that I almost killed you." I shook my head and said, "He almost killed me to." Tony looked at me in surprise and asked, "He tried to kill you?"

I nodded and said, "Talk to him, he'll agree to it I'm sure."Tony sighed and said, "He'll be here soon enough and then we can discuss the whole uniting the packs thing."I replied, "Yes, but he doesn't know I'm still alive."Tony nodded and said, "I'll make sure he doesn't try to kill you again.I thanked Tony and went over to Lilly and Garth and said, "The plan more or less worked, I guess." Garth smiled and said, "You didn't have to almost kill yourself again to do this."

I laughed and said, "I doubt I'll have to try for that to happen."Garth put a paw on my shoulder and said, "You saved my life, I promise I won't let anyone try to kill you."I nodded gratefully and asked Tony, "When was Winston going to get here."Tony looked outside the den and said, "I think he's here now." Shivers went down my spine and a I saw that there were two wolves approaching.

I sat down next to Kate and said, "If Tony's with us then they will be to, right?"Kate nodded and Winston and Eve entered the den and Tony said, "The marriage is off Winston."Winston looked at Tony surprised and said, "WHAT, I KILLED SOMEONE I THOUGHT OF AS A SON FOR NO REASON?"

I was surprised to hear this and I spoke up and said, "You didn't kill me sir."Winston slowly turned around tears flowing and said, "Humphrey, Is that you?" I nodded and Winston said, "I'm sorry Humphrey, I only did what I felt was right." I nodded in dismay and said, "There were other options."

Winston fell silent and turned his attention to Tony and asked, "How will you survive out here."Tony shook his head and said, "I said the marriage was off, I never said we couldn't unite the packs."Winston asked, "But who will the packs unite under?" Lilly spoke up, "The packs will unite under Garth and I." Winston noticed Lilly for the first time and with shock said, "You and Garth, why?"

Lilly whispered, "Because I'm pregnant."Eve hit the floor with a thump and Winston stared at his daughter, "PREGNANT, HOW?" I stifled a laugh because I had asked the same question. Garth said, "I love Lilly and were staying together with or without the packs." I nodded and said, "If you can't compromise, then were all leaving."

Winston shot back, "Where will you go?"I replied, "The Lake you tried to kill me at." Winston went silent after that and Tony spoke up, "My son and Lilly are mates now so it makes sense to unite under them."Winston shook his head and said, "An alpha and an Omega as mates. It's never been done." I nodded and said, "There is a first time for everything."

Winston shook Eve awake and said, "Eve, get up."Eve opened her eyes and slowly got up. Eve smiled sweetly at Garth and said, "If you did what I think you did with my daughter then you're going to be fixed on the spot."Winston told Eve, "Honey, its fine. They know the responsibilities." Eve's smiled for real this time and said, "Good."

I stared at the exchange wondering how anyone could handle her mood swings.I shook away my surprise and asked, "so the packs will unite under Lilly and Garth right?"Winston nodded and said, "If only we could have seen this option before."I sighed in relief and Kate tackled me and pressed her lips against mine. I accepted and saw she was crying in relief that we would be able to stay together.

I rubbed her on the back and said, "We made it Kate." She softly cried and said, "Yes, I've almost lost you so many times though."I nodded and said, "You won't lose me again."I heard Winston softly say, "Maybe this can work." I smiled and told Kate, "Thank you for never giving up."

* * *

The rest of the day went by quickly; I saw that my omega friends were ok and that after that the entire eastern pack would be going to the western territory for Lilly and Garths marriage. Kate and I had opted for a small wedding and I was satisfied with that. We sat next to each other on the easterns howling rock and I nuzzled giggled and said, "You make me so happy." I smiled and said, "You make me the happiest omega in all of Canada."

She laughed and said, "Oh, just Canada."I laughed and said, "All right, the happiest wolf on earth."She nipped my ear and said, "That's better my fun loving Omega." I smiled glad that everything despite me almost dying twice had managed to work itself out. I grinned at the thought of Winston and Tonys expression when they had found out Lilly was pregnant. Kate looked at me and asked, "What are you smiling about?"

I laughed and replied, "The good times of our adventure."Kate teased, "What good times?"I smiled and said, "True, we had some really close calls." Kate nuzzled me and said, "I'm sure that those are over for good now." I smiled and licked her cheek.

She giggled and said, "I'm so happy that my sister is going to have pups."I smiled and said, "I can't wait to see what their personalities are like."Kate nodded and said, "Me too." "I wonder what are pups are going to be like." I said. Kate giggled and said, "I'm not sure but we'll find out soon enough." "At least when were ready." I finished.

I looked down into the eastern territory and said, "I think we're going to be heading back into our territory soon."Kate nodded and we left the eastern howling rock and found Tony and Winston waiting for us.I was still on my guard from trying to keep away from them and my heart beat increased when they drew near. Winston coughed and said, "Humphrey, Kate, I'm sorry for not realizing how important this really was to you two and am glad that a suitable compromise was reached."

Tony said, "I wish we could have reached an agreement sooner." I rolled my eyes and said, "Come on guys, was it really that hard?"Tony stiffened and shot back, "It's against pack law, and besides, were all ready breaking so many of the laws right now!"Winston calmly said, "Rules were made to be broken." A small laugh escaped Kate and Tony backed off, "all right, let's make sure this works though"I nodded and said, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

With that we headed back to the western territory excited for the marriage that was to come.

* * *

As Garth and Lilly's marriage approached Kate and I finally got to spend some real quality time together without fear of attack. We walked to the dividing river and I said, "Well, this is where it all began. Kate smiled and said, "I always knew you were someone day I saw you at the river I knew I wanted to be with you forever."

I grinned and asked, "How did that work out?"Kate pounced on me and said, "Better than I thought." I pawed her off me and said, "Careful, I can't beat an Alpha." She laughed and said, "When we have our own family I can teach you some real Alpha skills."

I smiled and asked, "You would do that for me?"She smiled and replied, "Of course I would my silly omega."I grinned and said, "I really think we should be getting back to the pack."Kate jumped of me and said, "Alright, let's head back." I followed her through the bushes and we emerged near the feeding grounds.

I asked Kate, "Remember the first time we came this way together?" Kate nodded and said, "I'm glad we get to walk this way again with a bright future as a possibility."I nodded glad that Kate felt the same way I did. We approached the center of the valley and saw that everyone was already waiting. Kate and I took a seat next to Winston and Eve and waited for Garth and Lilly to arrive.

In a matter of minutes the two approached and stood where Kate and Garth would be standing had I not intervened.I smiled in relief silently thanking Lilly for saving everything that I loved. Garth and Lilly began the marriage ritual and accepted each other scent, then did the strange nibbling of the ears.

I never understood why all this had to be done to be mates but I couldn't wait until it was my turn with Garth and Lilly shared a moment and rubbed noses and the packs exploded in cheering. I walked over to the newly married couple and said, "Congratulations!" Garth and Lilly grinning wildly said, "Thank you!" Lilly continued, "This is the best day of my life!" I laughed and said, "I can't wait until it's my turn. Garth smiled and said, "Neither can we!"

* * *

The rest of the day went by fast and was a mix of celebrating and work in getting the two packs combined together. Kate and I had decided to skip the moonlight howl and instead work on getting my den comfy for two wolves.I dug fiercely with my claws and pushed the dirt out of the den widening it for two was digging the floor out more and I said, "Careful there, I don't need us falling through the floor when were sleeping."

Kate wiped her forehead with her paw and said, "I don't think that's going to be a problem."I smirked and pushed the last of the dirt out and said, "Are you ready to get some sleep?" Kate nodded wearily and said, "Yea, its our big day tomorrow."

I stiffened and asked, "Tomorrow?"Kate laughed and said, "You forgot the date of our wedding?" I Casually replied, "Of course not, especially since its with the wolf that I've loved since we were pups!" Kate rolled her eyes and said, "Of course."I changed the subject, "So when were Lillys pups due?"

Kate gave me the, we'll talk later look and replied, "Sometime this spring."I excitedly said, "I can't wait!"Kate yawned and said, "Yea, me to. But now let's get some sleep." I nodded and rested on the floor of the den and closed my eyes. Kate came over and joined me and curled up next to me and I fell asleep happy. Not fearing attack, but with the girl of my dreams happily in my arms.

* * *

(Off to a shaky start in my fanfic career but the story is nearly complete but there is still a marriage to go through with! I am glad those of you reading this stuck with me through all my mistakes and this will be my VERY first ever completed story! Thanks guys, and I'll be writing another story after this one is completed (Hopefully it makes more sense and I will be planning out my chapters next time) so if you have requests or ideas don't hesitate to leave them in a review or pm me, and without all of your help the story would never have gotten this far.)


End file.
